The Dark Plague
by Carlitos Golez
Summary: A story about a lawyer named Carl who had amnesia after a car accident. Waking up and finding himself in the middle of the street of Endemore City surrounded by zombies. While avoiding the dead, he was found by a group of survivors at an alley. They would do whatever it takes to survive the new world ran by the dead.
1. Hope

CHAPTER 1  
(HOPE)

**MY NAME IS CARL AND THIS IS MY STORY OF HOW I MANAGED TO SURVIVE THE OUTBREAK**. I woke up in the side of the street surrounded by zombies. I didn't remember anything from the past or what happened before. The zombies tried to reach me, but I managed to escape. I kept running, not knowing the direction I was heading. While running I already knew there was no hope for me. I found my way in an alley. There were zombies in my way, I tried going back but more of them blocked the way. I didn't know what to do, when suddenly I heard a voice telling me to get inside the door at my left. I hurried, Opened the door, and shut it. Inside, I found three other survivors. Their names were John, Joseph, and Stephanie. I introduced myself and told them that I had no idea what's going on. John was actually my neighbor before and he told me everything he knew about me. I remembered some information about me, but I still didn't know why this event is occurring. I asked Stephanie, she told me that she was a scientist before and knows everything about this. She said that their task was to make a cure for a cancer, but their experiment went wrong when they tested it. It kills the person and resets the brain. Joseph, as he walk towards me he said "there's still hope for us". He handed me a shotgun.  
Stephanie told me that no matter what they do to me, I shouldn't get bites from them because the fever will kill me and when I die, I turn into one of them. She also stated that noise attracts them and they can sense the presence of a person. "The reason why they eat flesh is because the first thing that their brains think of is food and it eats whatever they think is food for them" said Stephanie. John suggested that we should get out of the building and scavenge for food, ammo, and weapons. Joseph and I Agreed, but Stephanie didn't because she doesn't want to be eaten by the zombies. We talked her out of it and told her that she'd die of hunger if she'll stay. So she hardly agreed. I kicked the door open and we killed every zombie in the way. We managed to get out of the alley. We found ourselves in the middle of the street. We were stunned when we didn't find any zombie on the street, not even a single zombie. I told them that it was our chance. We ran towards a restaurant and barricaded it, every doors, and windows. We found a decent supply of foods. We also found ammo for my shotgun and Joseph's pistol. We felt as the luckiest people in the world to be alive. We knew there was hope on us.


	2. The Sacrifice

CHAPTER 2  
(THE SACRIFICE)

We were in the restaurant for five days. We were low on food, hungry, and starving. We heard a noise like someone was pounding something. We were scared and curious about it. Suddenly, the barricaded window was destroyed. The zombies went through the broken window and got in. We went upstairs, straight to the V.I.P. room. We went down the stairs through the fire exit and escaped. We left some food on the restaurant because we were in a hurry to leave. My heartbeat went faster and faster as we ran so fast. We kept running and shooting. Endemore City was filled with zombies. "I was never been this tired" said John. We kept running until we made it to zone 3. Ahead of us was a port. We were so happy to see the port and so we walked towards it. When we went closer, we saw zombies about thirty of them. Joseph said "We can't do this, we will die!" John told us that if he could shout very loud that the zombies will chase him we could get to the ship. Stephanie disagreed because she doesn't want somebody to die. We told John not to do it but it was too late for him. We took our chances and left Endemore City. Stephanie was filled with tears. I wasn't sure what happened to John, but I knew he survived because he went straight to a walled mansion.  
After a few hours we finally arrived at Closteros City. We found a small convenience store. We cleared it before we start scavenging. We collected a bag full of food and some ammo. We went walking on the streets again until we saw a camp beside the river at Closteros City. There were twelve survivors in that camp. We approached them and they welcomed us to the group. I found 2 friends there, named Harry and Gordon. Harry and Gordon are brothers. My group and I stayed at that camp for the night. The next morning, I checked on my group and Stephanie was gone. She left a note on her bag that says "I will be back… I am going to take revenge on these freaks for taking my closest friend, John!" "She's Insane!" said Joseph. We waited at the camp for hours and she never came back. Harry, Gordon, Joseph and I went on a search. We were a kilometer away from the camp already and it was sunset, so we went back. In my mind, I was hoping that she would be in the camp when we return. When we went back we were surprised because the camp was attacked. "Those freaks destroyed our camp!" shouted by Gordon. We found Stephanie at last. Stephanie was in the camp and she died during the attack. Harry said "Carl, we should move on." I thanked her for keeping us away to stay alive.


	3. Lost

CHAPTER 3  
(LOST)

We left Closteros City and went on a town called "North Leaf." There were restaurants at the side of the street. Two zombies approached us and Harry and Gordon took care of them. We went inside on the first restaurant. We told Joseph to stay outside for a lookout. When we went outside, we couldn't find Joseph. I told Harry and Gordon that the three of us should split up and to meet here after ten minutes. I went north, Harry went east, and Gordon went west. As I was on my way to a house I saw someone smashing a zombie's head with a crowbar. I approached him and I called him. When he turned around, it was actually John. I was happy to see him. I told him that we were finding Joseph. "I am so glad to see you, Carl!" said John. We both went inside the house. We heard a noise coming from the kitchen. When we got to the kitchen, we saw a radio. A man was saying that there is an army base at Trovarg Island. I was very happy to hear this on the radio. We went upstairs and we saw five zombies in a room, upon seeing these we suddenly closed the door. We slowly go downstairs but the door burst open and they were chasing us. We got out of the house and then we closed the main door. John couldn't believe that we made it out. We declared that Joseph isn't in this house.  
On our way back to the front of the restaurant, we encountered a horde coming for us. John kept saying "we're going to die." We kept running until we found a cabin. We went inside and we knew it was safe. We hid in a closet until the horde wandered off. When we went out of the cabin, they chased us again. I knew that we were going to die already when suddenly; we heard a gunshot that attracted their attention. We didn't mind them and we kept running and running. We knew we made it already. We could've died if it wasn't for that gunshot we heard. We went back at the front of the restaurant where I saw Joseph standing up waiting for us. As Gordon, Harry, John, and I returned, Joseph told us that he had to run because he was pinned down by a zombie and he dropped his gun when he was chased by the zombie. As the zombie pins him down he had to keep the mouth away from him. His life flashed before his eyes until he remembered he had a pen on his pocket. He tried to reach for it, but it was hard for him, until he was able and he hardly stabbed the zombie in the eye. I introduced Harry and Gordon to John. I told them that there is an army base at Trovarg Island. "That's like four kilometers from here!" says Harry.


	4. The Last Chamber

CHAPTER 4  
(THE LAST CHAMBER)

We kept heading north, trying to reach Trovarg Island. Meanwhile, we stopped at a gas station, because Harry was tired and exhausted. John and I went across the street, to the drug store, to gather some medical supplies. In the middle of our task, I heard something strange going on at the back door. I opened the backdoor and found a horde. There were so many zombies that I couldn't even make a footstep backward. I kept staring at them for seconds, until one zombie noticed me. John went at my front and started bashing and killing them with his crowbar, while I got my shotgun ready and fired at them. We finish all zombies at the backdoor. I found a 357 magnum pistol with only one Chamber left at one of the dead bodies. We went outside with a bag of medical supplies and we continued our journey to Trovarg Island. "One kilometer left!" said Joseph. Six o'clock in the evening and the sun was almost down; we stayed at a bar for the night. Harry and John got drunk, while Gordon, Joseph and I talked about our lives before the outbreak occurred. In the middle of the night, John and Harry were fighting over a handgun they found under the cash register. I told them that fighting wouldn't help solve their problems and will only cause trouble.  
I kept the gun that Harry and John found that night at the bar. The next morning, we left the bar and continued heading for the army base at Trovarg Island. We entered a housed that seemed safe. As we entered the door, no zombie was present, not even a single. We searched the whole house for supplies and got a bag of food. We were so thankful for what we found. As I Checked the balcony, I saw that the street was blocked by many large boxes. I told them what I saw and Gordon told me that if we could start a fire to burn the boxes, we could get across. I remembered that the bar was just a block away from the house we were on. We went there and gathered all wines. We spilled the wines on the boxes and we lit them. Meanwhile, we saw a bunch of zombies coming for us. We went inside and locked it. We went upstairs at the balcony to finish them. We keep shooting the zombies from the balcony. We forgot that John and Harry were still outside. They were still carrying wines to spill on the boxes. We shouted that a crowd was coming for us. They got themselves ready to fight the horde with melee weapons. I threw them my shotgun and the handgun they found to fight the horde. Not knowing, a zombie was on my back and was about to die. I realized I had a spare gun and I took the magnum with the last chamber left and shot him.


	5. Gone

CHAPTER 5  
(GONE)

We came across the large boxes. We were fine when suddenly; we saw a group of zombies chasing us. We soon realized that the fire attracted their attention. We ran so fast and tried to reach the bridge to the Trovarg Island. At distance, we saw a female soldier waving at us. She kept shouting "Faster!" We kept running and finally reached the bridge and she closed the big gates. She got mad at us for burning the boxes because it was part of their defense. We apologized and told her that we didn't have other choices. She soon understood why we had to. Her name was Fiona and she was guarding the bridge gate. Their main base was five hundred meters away from the bridge. When we reached the base, Fiona shouted "No! This can't be!" We knew that the choppers left already to escort the survivors to Route 26. Fiona said that to get to Route 26, we need an aircraft. John collapsed as we knew that they left us. We stayed at the base for a few days and made the defense more secure. We surrounded the base with large boxes and abandoned vehicles. We planted crops on the field, we had a lifetime supply of water, and had a bed to sleep on.

Twenty-seven days has passed since we got to Trovarg Island and had a safe and peaceful life until one day, when we saw a chopper heading at the base. Fiona recognized the chopper because of the logo the chopper had. Fiona work for the same company with the chopper. When the chopper landed, the pilots told Fiona that they came to rescue her and apologized that they left too early. A plan came out of Harry that if we can draw the zombies inside the base, we can set it on fire while we are on the chopper and that would lessen the number of zombies. Everyone agreed on the plan of Harry. We spilled gas and placed barrels around the base and opened the main gate to draw the zombies in. After opening the gate, we ran as fast as we could to get to the chopper. As we reached the chopper, we went as high as twenty-five feet from the ground and waited for the zombies to fill the whole space of the base. When the base was fully occupied, I dropped a grenade that burned the whole base. After a few hours in the chopper, we finally got to Route 26. We talked to the military commander, Jack and he told us that he wanted to make a new start and run a normal world again. He was happy to know that the base was gone with the number of zombies lessened.


End file.
